


quiet the silence

by billtheradish



Series: now I know my ABCs [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pack Family, Pack Feels, mental stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billtheradish/pseuds/billtheradish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They used to leave him alone, when he was like this. (They knew better, now.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	quiet the silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/gifts).



> Written for a quiet me, from [this meme](http://billtheradish.tumblr.com/post/46305060418/a-new-abc-meme) on tumblr.

They used to leave him alone, when he was like this.

Derek closed his eyes and let his head sink forward, curling over his throat. He had his back to a corner and Isaac was less than three feet away, between him and the doors. He was as safe as he could be.

"I'm calling Lydia next," Boyd cracked open a soda, sighing over the hiss. "So if you're not on movie duty, you know what we're--"

If he cared, he could listen in. The sound of Stiles griping over the phone was good, though. The voice without the words. It was nice. Boyd shuffled closer, bringing the soda to Isaac before pacing back to the kitchen.

"We were thinking Chinese, but we--" Boyd paused, breathing a chuckle while Stiles' voice shot up in irritation. "Yeah, we'll get enough egg rolls. Can you pick it up, though? Yeah, well, it's food pick-up or soda buying. Which did you want? Ahunh. Yeah, great. I'll text you once the order's in."

Stiles' voice was replaced by Lydia's, sharp and airy, and Derek let himself loose track. The noise didn't stop, it just became a backdrop to his breathing. 

He didn't need to pay attention.

Lydia would complain about paying for the drinks, but she'd show up with snacks as well. She'd insist on something special and random just for her, and Boyd would probably manage to order it wrong somehow. Boyd and Isaac would talk. About school, the loft, Derek's lack of suitable furniture. They'd argue about the food they had, and find reasons to call Stiles, or Lydia, or Scott. 

One of them would always be close. Between him and the doors. Never blocking the window. The other would wander off, banging cabinets in the kitchen or shouting, like the werewolves in the living room might not be able to hear them.

He didn't need to pay attention. He just needed the noise to block out the screams.

Eventually, the living room flooded with the scent of grease, ginger, soy sauce, carbonation, and nail polish. Solid warmth settled against his side and a container of pork chow mein was shoved under his nose, chopsticks already split and shoved in.

Derek didn't know what they were watching, or what anyone else was eating. Just that it meant he had Stiles twitching and talking at his side, Lydia throwing fortune cookies at Boyd, and Isaac bitching about the smell of Lydia's nails.

He knew they were close, and healthy, and alive.

That was all that really mattered.


End file.
